The present invention is directed to an aerator for aerating lawns and more specifically to a split drive arrangement for selectively rotating either half of the plugging tines or rotating all of the tines simultaneously.
Core type aerators are well known in the art and are generally comprised of a walk behind unit having a main frame with an internal combustion engine mounted on the top thereof. The transverse shaft is rotatably mounted adjacent the lower rear portion of the frame and has a plurality of disks secured thereto which in turn support a plurality of radially extending core tines. A suitable drive arrangement is provided between the output shaft of the motor and the tine carrying shaft. In many models of core aerators, a drum capable of being filled with water is rotatably supported adjacent the lower front portion of the frame. Suitable drive means are provided between the motor and the drum for imparting a drive to the drum.
A pair of wheels are pivotally mounted on opposite sides of the frame adjacent the rear thereof which may be adjustable in height under the control of an operator walking behind the aerator. A steering handle is mounted on the frame and extends rearwardly from the frame. Suitable controls are provided on the handle for controlling the drive to the shaft carrying the core tines and the water drum. Additional controls are provided on the handle for raising and lowering the wheels to control the depth of penetration of the core tines as the aerator traverses the turf.
In most models of turf aerators, all of the tine carrying disks are simultaneously rotated since they are mounted on a single transverse shaft to which the drive is imparted. At least one turf aerator model is provided wherein the outermost tine carrying disks are mounted on the shaft for a free wheeling operation.